


Свое

by 2Y5



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fisting, Fluff, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки, Тони и Стив под воздействием неизвестного газа-афродизиака made in Г.И.Д.Р.А.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свое

**Author's Note:**

> МОЖЕТ СКВИКНУТЬ!!! Жесткое порно. Вот просто галимая ебля. Никаких границ. Я вас предупредила. Смотрите рейтинг, смотрите теги, читаете на свой страх и риск.

С самого начала все летело прямиком к черту на огромной скорости.

На базу Мстителей поступил экстренный вызов о свежеобнаруженной базе Г.И.Д.Р.ы. Никаких планов здания и прилегающих территорий, никакой подготовки и только трое Мстителей в наличии, хотя как трое, два с половиной – Тони, Стив и Барнс, которого после многомесячных пыток всевозможными тестами, обследованиями и даже почти полной изоляцией все-таки допустили до частичной работы в команде под пристальным присмотром самих Мстителей, Фьюри и полка яйцеголовых, начиная психиатрами и заканчивая физиотерапевтами.

Все объясняли тем, что Г.И.Д.Р.А спешно сворачивала эту базу, поэтому промедление для начальства, охочего до любого секретного мусора организации, чуть не развалившей все Соединенные Штаты, было смерти подобно.

В принципе, при слишком многих неизвестных переменных, уравнение решилось предсказуемо – троица супергероев наваляла всем и вся, кто еще оставался на территории и внутри самого комплекса, Джарвис собрал всю имеющуюся информацию с оставшихся компьютеров, а подоспевшие отряды зачистки принялись собирать пленных и разгребать то, в чем еще недавно можно было признать компьютеры, изобретения и оружие.

Если бы не одно "но". 

Пожать бы этому умнику челюсть, но один из оперативников Г.И.Д.Р.ы, унося ноги, каким-то чудом проложил свой маршрут рядом с пустым джетом Мстителей, где не поленился и установил экспериментальный заряд отсроченного действия, наполненный неизвестным пока науке газом. И только наша бравая троица стала подлетать к базе, как заряд сработал, заполняя весь салон едким, слегка зеленоватым дымом.

Не успевшие никак на это отреагировать мужчины сделали несколько глубоких вдохов полной грудью от удивления, как газ начал рассеиваться и быстро исчез. Джарвис зарегистрировал выброс на борту, и сразу после приземления все трое Мстителей оказались в ловушке в загерметизированном ангаре под прицелами всех сканеров в радиусе непосредственного действия. Узнав о случившемся, доктор Беннер прибыл на базу в рекордные сроки – двадцать минут.

\- Брюс, твою мать, ну сколько можно! – Старк уже битый час слонялся по салону джета, пытаясь раздобыть хоть какие-то крохи информации, но возможности самолета были весьма ограничены и узконаправленны, отличаясь от фирменных птичек самого Старка. Костюм, а вместе с ним и Джарвис так же были солидарны с доктором и хранили молчание, занимаясь анализом всех собранных данных, благо в ангаре всегда дежурили пара роборук, которые смогли передать образцы крови Роджерса, Тони и Баки и пробы воздуха непосредственно из салона.

\- Итак, у меня не очень хорошие новости для вас, ребята, - наконец-то ожил комм усталым голосом Брюса. – Газ, что вы вдохнули, – концентрированный афродизиак. Не знаю, зачем разрабатывать такое на военной базе, но очевидно у Г.И.Д.Р.ы своя логика и, судя по тем немногим ключевым свойствам, что нам с Джарвисом удалось пока вычленить, своя атмосфера.

Этот газ вызывает сильное, перманентное возбуждение. Эффект настолько стоек, что при воздержании под его действием напряжение ЦНС и сердечно-сосудистой системы может быть слишком сильным, вплоть до летального исхода.

\- Доктор Беннер, подождите, вы что, хотите сказать, что мы… - Стив залился краской.

\- Мы буквально должны будем трахаться, - спокойно завершил за него Барнс, уже несколько минут как замерший в одной позе и до этого напоминавший искусную статую.

\- Блядь, - четко и емко завершил Старк.

\- Подождите, стойте, Брюс, ну вы же можете как-то это исправить, так? Можно же изготовить противоядие, ну или… - Капитан метался, словно зверь по клетке. В отличие от него, Тони прекрасно понимал, что, если бы что-то можно было сделать, Беннер не стал бы тянуть, а уже давно все выложил, вместо того, чтобы вновь замолчать.

\- Прости, Кэп. Состав газа очень сложен, опять же у нас не получилось взять чистую пробу для анализа, поскольку то, что осталось в вашей крови, уже начало взаимодействовать с сыворотками вас и сержанта Барнса. Единственный более менее чистый образец у Тони, но здесь все решает время. Даже когда нам удастся полностью разобрать состав, нужно будет время для составления формулы противоядия, сбора всех ингредиентов и его синтеза. И при этом у нас не будет права на ошибку, иначе мы только усугубим всю ситуацию…

Тони поднялся на ноги, встряхнулся.

\- Сколько приблизительно будет действовать газ?

\- Три дня плюс-минус. Но не постоянно. Он работает волнами – возбуждение, разрядка, перерыв и снова.

Барнс смачно и витиевато выругался на русском.

\- Ладно, Джарвис, ты со мной? – хлопнул вдруг в ладоши Старк.

\- Да, мистер Старк. Мы с доктором Беннером уже…

\- Отставить. В смысле, продолжай помогать Брюсу, но у меня для тебя еще одно задание. Нам нужны несколько девочек…

\- Тони, нет, - последним гвоздем в крышку гроба отдалось это возражение доктора.

\- Что?! Брюс, ты издеваешься? Ты сам говоришь, что нам тут надо всем потрахаться, иначе сдохнем! Мне плевать, что ты, Фьюри, да весь Щ.И.Т. вместе взятый об этом думаете, но ради спасения наших жизней привезти сюда несколько проституток – не такое сильное нарушение устава!

\- Энтони, прости, но дело не в девушках.

\- А в чем тогда?! – окончательно разъярился миллиардер.

\- В воздухе на борту джета еще остались частицы газа. Вы загерметизированы в отсеке посадки, но мы не можем впустить к вам людей или выпустить вас дальше самого отсека из соображений безопасности для остальных. Мы можем передать вам предметы гигиены, еду, одежду через стерильный коридор. Но не людей. На них газ пока тоже может оказать действие, а увеличивать число инфицированных нельзя. Прости, Тони. 

Старк несколько секунд просто тупо пялился на приборную панель, из динамиков которой ему зачитывали его приговор. В следующее мгновение он уже остервенело бил ее кулаками. Одновременно подорвавшиеся Баки и Стив подхватили его под руки и оттащили, удерживая беснующегося мужчину.

Тони долго и с чувством орал, посылал всех по известным и не очень адресам, ужом выворачивался из вцепившихся в него рук, пока бедром не почувствовал, как Барнс возбужден. Тут же он понял, что Баки уткнулся носом ему в волосы возле уха и тяжело дышит, чуть подрагивая всем телом. Комм вновь ожил.

\- Вся агрессия и перепады настроения сейчас у вас вызваны именно возбуждением. Это нормально. Не думайте, что сходите с ума или что-то вроде того… И еще, ребята… В ангаре есть комната отдыха. Мы уже отправили с роботами все необходимое. Думаю, вам лучше переместиться туда.

Немного шокированный такой откровенной реакцией сержанта и собственного тела Старк довольно-таки мирно высвободился из сковывавших его объятий и первым двинулся через открывшийся люк в сторону комнаты отдыха. Стив и Бак двинулись следом, стараясь не встречаться взглядами и вообще не поднимать глаз от пола.

В комнате вся мебель была сдвинута к стенам, на полу красовались несколько матрасов, на столах стояла разнообразная еда, несколько упаковок с водой, полотенца и большая аптечка. Заглянув в нее, Тони нервно расхохотался и, привалившись к стене, медленно сполз по ней вниз.

\- Бля, на старости лет… Ха-ха… Заделаюсь геем… Ха-ха-ха… С двумя супер-старперами, один из которых… Ха-ха-ха… Девственник, твою-то мать…

Обеспокоенный состоянием своего друга, Стив сразу же присел рядом со Старком, аккуратно разводя его руки, которыми Тони закрыл лицо, и мягко прижимая словно обессилевшего мужчину к себе.

\- Тише, Тони, все будет хорошо, слышишь? Мы справимся…

\- Справимся?!! – подскочил Старк и вновь заорал. – Справимся? Как ты прикажешь со всем этим справляться? С тем, что нам придется между собой перетрахаться, да не по одному разу? Что придется поиметь лучшего друга своего? А?!

\- Двух.

\- Что? – От такой непонятной реплики Тони малость опешил. 

\- Двух лучших друзей… - Стив проницательно смотрел на него, розовея щеками.

От этого маленького внезапного и абсолютно не к месту пришедшего откровения в душе что-то дрогнуло и потеплело. Только тут Старк осознал, что потеплело у него не только в душе и довольно-таки давно – полувставший член слегка натягивал спортивные брюки стандартной комплектации Щ.И.Т.а, в которые они переоделись по прибытии, бодро возвещая о начале представления.

\- И если ты имел в виду Стива под «девственником», - вступил в беседу Барнс, - то ты ошибаешься. 

Сержант подошел к Роджерсу и осторожно обнял его со спины, обеими руками плотно обвивая мощный торс Капитана. Тони как громом пораженный наблюдал за заливающимся ещё сильнее румянцем Стивом, за его подергивающимися поволокой возбуждения глазами, за практически неосознанными движениями бедер, когда, забывшись, он чуть подался назад, притираясь задницей к паху Баки, в ответ на что тот только приподнялся на цыпочках и лизнул кожу на стыке плеча и шеи своего… друга?

\- Вы? – изумленно выдохнул миллиардер. – Но… Вы ведь… И война… И сороковые…

\- У меня всегда был только Баки, - наконец переведя более менее осмысленный взгляд на Старка, ответил Роджерс. 

\- А у меня – Стив, - вторил ему Барнс. – Были и девушки, но Стив… Это Стив, - как-то беспомощно-нежно выдавил бывший супер-киллер Г.И Д.Р.ы, и еще раньше бывший сержант, а еще раньше бывший просто-парень-из-Бруклина…

\- А на войне остались только мы вдвоем… - подытожил Роджерс, едва справляясь с желанием развернуться и поцеловать Барнса или наброситься на такого растерянного, но красивого, буквально зовущего Тони. – Мы… После разморозки я еще ни разу, но…

\- А тут я – порчу всю малину двум встретившимся голубкам, - с горькой иронией в голосе произнес Старк, буквально заставляя себя отвернуться от такой сейчас привлекательной картины двух распаленных совершенных мужчин. В груди все горело от возбуждения и… обиды. Обиды на себя, на мир, на то, что снова лишний, снова не нужен… 

\- Дурааак, - смачно выдал Баки по-русски и, отпустив Стива, шагнул к Тони, сгреб его в охапку и поцеловал так, что у того подкосились ноги, а в голове остался приятно посвистывавший в ушах сквозняк вместо мыслей. Внезапно лишенный тепла Роджерс немного растерялся, но почти сразу последовал за Барнсом, прижимаясь к спине Старка, помогая тому устоять, попутно стягивая с себя зудевшие на коже тряпки, а затем просто разрывая майку на жалобно застонавшем в буквально насиловавший его рот Тони.

\- …но если ты мне… нам поможешь… - закончил-таки Стив в алеющее ухо Старка, когда Баки дал ему сделать несколько вздохов. Еще немного времени Тони понадобилось, чтобы доосмыслить сказанное. 

\- Но как же… Вы же… А я не…

\- Тооони, ты не не… Ты очень даже да. Ты – мой друг, Тони. Наш друг. Благодаря тебе меня нашли, вернули, и Баки…

\- Ты вернул нас друг другу… - продолжил за Роджерса Бак. – И меньшее, что мы можем сделать для тебя…

Он медленно сполз на пол, на колени, стянул со Старка штаны и постепенно, по миллиметру втянул в себя восставшую плоть гения.

Тони с ума сходил. В уши лились такие откровения, что воспринимать их в спокойном состоянии было бы проблематично, не то, что находясь во власти все нарастающего и нарастающего, пусть и искусственно вызванного возбуждения. Теперь же, когда лава текла по венам, когда сзади его подпирало мощное тело с не менее мощным стояком, а на коленях перед ним стоял черноволосый, голубоглазый Бог с покрасневшими уже от усердия блядскими губами, Старк решил – да пошло оно все нахуй. На все три. 

\- Пожалуйста… - только и смог прошептать он, прежде чем Барнс вновь наделся своим охуительным ртом на его член прямо до основания.

\- Пожалуйста… что? – томным голосом переспросил у Тони Стив, встречаясь взглядом с сержантом.

\- Трахните меня… сэр, - выдал он, вызывая синхронные стоны у своих партнеров.

\- Раз ты так вежливо просишь… - ответил Роджерс и опустился на колени позади Старка. Мужчина слегка покачнулся, потеряв опору, в панике распахнул глаза, автоматически хватаясь за плечи Барнса, а в следующую секунду буквально взвыл – наглый, горячий, ловкий язык чертового Капитана Америки буквально ввинчивался в его пульсирующий зад, вылизывал каждую складочку, проникал с каждым разом все глубже и глубже, приводя за собой не менее наглые и ловкие пальцы с мозолистыми подушечками.

\- Боже, Стиви… Где ж ты такому… Ааах…

Роджерс мысленно ухмыльнулся – наверное, за счет сыворотки в крови, но и он, и Баки контролировали себя лучше Старка, который млел, тёк и бился в их руках как изголодавшийся по ласке, - и подумал, что Тони неоткуда было узнать, как медленно и аккуратно они с Барнсом притирались друг к другу, как изучали свои тела, узнавали новые позы, постепенно отбрасывали стеснение, такое сильное поначалу, что после первого петтинга они два дня не могли друг с другом разговаривать. Как в конце концов просто наплевали на окружающий их мир и иногда на несколько дней просто исчезали за закрытыми дверьми своей квартиры, безудержно лаская друг друга, беря вновь и вновь, прерываясь только для еды и, если таковая была, работы. 

Но теперь будто и не было этих чертовых семидесяти лет – Стив словно вернулся назад в прошлое со вторым дыханием и теперь с упоением предавался столь забытому им удовольствию тела. Заново вспоминал, каково это, – когда кровь бежит по венам со скоростью света, когда в груди, кажется, места свободного не осталось, когда даже простое прикосновение обнаженной кожи пробуждает дрожь по всему телу, стоны льются в уши музыкой, а ответная дрожь принятого удовольствия под руками – лучшая награда. Но теперь было даже лучше. Теперь не нужно было думать о том, как бы не перенапрячься, чтобы сердце не зашлось в приступе, как бы не сбить дыхание… Теперь… теперь можно было все. И вот это-то и сорвало Кэпу крышу окончательно.

Протянув руку вперед, он сжал плечо Джеймса и нехотя оторвался от своего занятия. Встретив наверняка такой же шалый, поплывший как и у него самого взгляд, Стив кивнул на разложенные матрасы.

Не слушая недовольных всхлипов Старка, они в четыре руки оперативно перетащили его на ложе и избавились от оставшейся одежды.

Раскинувшийся на темно-синих простынях, возбужденный, дрожащий от переизбытка эмоций и чувств, Тони вызывал дикое желание – заобнимать, зацеловать, затрахать, наизнанку вывернуть, чтобы только мычал от толчков, чтобы думать не мог о глупостях своих всяких…

Баки не терял времени – встал около лица Тони и мягко направил свой уже болезненно стоящий член между капризных губ, красиво очерченных усиками и бородкой. С тихим стоном Старк принял в себя это влажное, твердое, бархатное сокровище и принялся с упоением вылизывать налитой ствол, показывая всю свою сноровку, приобретенную еще в молодые годы. Барнс сначала буквально задохнулся – он не ожидал такой прыти от, казалось бы, растекшегося в желе мужчины, но уже через полминуты аккуратно оглаживал кончиками пальцев втянутые щеки, мягко улыбался, подбадривая новоявленного любовника, подогревая его стонами одобрения.

Стив же тоже не терял времени – подтащив поближе сразу несколько банок смазки, он щедро вымазал пальцы в лубриканте и, с пошлыми чмоками всасывая то одно яичко в рот, то другое, уже двумя пальцами готовил то и дело судорожно сокращающееся колечко мышц. Тони все еще был напряжен, но вовсю подмахивал и стонал вокруг растянувшего его рот пениса. 

\- Давай, Стив, вставь ему, посмотри, он же уже не может… - тихо проговорил Баки, вплетая пальцы живой руки в разметавшиеся смоляные вихры.

\- Стив, черт, да! – вскрикнул Тони, оторвавшись от минета, чувствуя, как в него проникает Капитан. Последний раз гений занимался анальным сексом очень давно, да и не шли те воспоминания ни в какое сравнение с тем, что сейчас творилось с его телом. Как ярко и сладко, и болезненно, и крышесносно было чувствовать себя полным, растянутым великолепной тяжестью, чувствовать в себе и на себе мощь чьего-то прекрасного тела, которому можно было отдаться полностью, довериться, позволить брать себя бесконечно долго, пялить, раскрывать, трахать, снова и снова…

Баки чуть отодвинулся, зачарованный открывшейся ему картиной, как почти бессознательный Старк, уже себя не контролируя, просто кричал и стонал, и подмахивал, и не мог перестать говорить, просить, умолять: «Да, да, Стив, да, трахай, пожалуйста, еще, да, черт, глубже, твой, я, весь, твой, возьми, да, молю!» в ответ на каждый глубокий толчок. Сейчас он меньше всего был похож на того язвительного, колкого, с вечной ироничной ухмылкой Старка. Сейчас он был… он был просто Тони – человеком, которому нужна была забота и любовь. 

Барнс улегся рядом с парочкой набок, повернул голову Тони к себе и принялся сцеловывать, слизывать, вдохами собирать все то, что лилось нескончаемым потоком изо рта мужчины, другой рукой он накрыл стояк Старка, принимаясь мягко, не в такт бешенным толчкам Стива его дрочить.

Он пальцами почувствовал, как подкатил оргазм Тони, затем тот вдруг замер, напрягся, казалось, каждый нерв. Энтони как-то мягко, беспомощно-удивленнно выдохнул в рот Баки, сцепился с ним на мгновение взглядом и кончил, содрогаясь всем телом, закатив глаза и не дыша. 

Оргазм Старка был длинным, его тело волнами сводили судороги наслаждения, Стив и Барнс аккуратно удерживали мужчину, чтобы тот не повредил себе что-нибудь, все же Роджерс пока оставался внутри него и на себе чувствовал, насколько сильно разобрало его любовника – сфинктер пульсировал просто бешено, сжимал так, что становилось больно, но Стив бы себе лучше руку позволил отрезать, чем вышел бы сейчас из этой узкой, влажной, натруженной дырочки. Лишь когда тело Тони более менее расслабилось, он вышел и пристально всмотрелся в такое открытое сейчас лицо Старка, легонько поглаживая его по щеке.

\- Тони… Эй… Ты как?

Миллиардер был в нирване. Ему казалось, что все его тело подняло на какие-то доселе неизвестные ему волны экстаза, а потом опустило обратно, в руки все тех же парней, что и подарили ему это блаженство. Лишь тревога в голосе Капитана заставила его открыть глаза.

\- Я… Это не описать словами, - выдохнул он и потянулся за новым поцелуем, - спасибо, Стив…

\- Ну, простым «спасибо» ты точно не отделаешься, Тони, - ухмыльнулся с другого бока Баки, - посмотри, ты кончил, а наш доблестный командир нет, так ведь не честно, правда, Тооони?..

Старк перевел взгляд на все еще стоящий член Роджерса и облизнулся.

\- Хочу отсосать у тебя, - вновь глядя Капитану в глаза, сообщил Тони и ловко уронил того на матрас.

\- Молодец, - похвалил находчивого партнера Барнс, устраиваясь поудобнее, собираясь насладиться зрелищем.

Тони мягко сполз по груди на живот Стива, выцеловывая по пути кожу и оставив парочку засосов, выгибаясь, искоса посматривая на сержанта, выставляя себя во всей красе. Темный лихорадочный взгляд Зимнего Солдата бил по его нервам, вновь заставляя чувствовать возбуждение, подкрадывающееся теперь уже не огненным вихрем, а котенком на мягких лапках. 

Роджерс мягко приподнял лицо Старка за подбородок, пару раз с нажимом провел пальцами по искусанным и зализанным губам, а потом проник ими внутрь, бесстыдно давя на язык, оттягивая уголки губ в стороны, аккуратно поводя бедрами, медленно проникая в рот уже членом.

\- Начни мягко, - посоветовал Джеймс, вспоминая, как они со Стивом предавались этой утехе, что нравилось ему, а что – не очень. – Не забывай про язык и аккуратней с уздечкой…

Роджерс переглянулся с Барнсом, ухмыльнулся и убрал руки от Старка, отдавая себя во власть этих двоих.

\- Давай, Тони, слушайся сержанта, приказы надо выполнять… 

От этого блядского тона из уст Кэпа Старка повело окончательно. Он простонал как шлюха и вперился взглядом в пересевшего поближе к Стиву Баки. Тот нервно подергивал ногами, явно желая прикоснуться к себе, но для верности сложил руки на груди и прикусил губу, лишь время от времени комментируя действия Тони.

\- Бери глубже, да, давай, сразу… Вот так… Ничего, отдышись, еще раз… Постарайся для нас, Энтони, ты же хороший мальчик… Соси его, тебе ведь нравится… Быстрее…

А Старк просто улетал. От каждого комментария, от каждого стыдного обращения его вновь и вновь обдавало жаром, и уже не было сил смущаться, было только неимоверное желание подчиниться, получить похвалу, показать, на что способен. И этот взгляд – словно гипноз, нет, хуже, не оторваться. И глаза слезятся, и слюна по подбородку, но Старки – упрямцы каких поискать, и наконец Тони взял полностью, почти не давясь, чуть сглотнул и ошеломленно почувствовал, как потоком в него потекла сперма. Только тут он понял, что совсем не обращал внимания на Стива, не почувствовал его предоргазменной дрожи, не услышал сорванных стонов. Теперь ему осталось только усердно сглатывать, изо всех сил пряча зубы – Баки предупредил его, что в самом конце Роджерс слишком чувствителен, никаких укусов, даже игривых, ты понял, малыш?..

Не замечая, что остатки спермы попадали ему прямо на лицо, Тони отстранился, словно за поводок ведомый глазами Барнса, подполз к нему на коленях. Баки не сделал ни единого движения – ждал.

Старк уткнулся носом ему в ключицу, мягко тронул губами и лизнул до стыка живого плеча и металлического протеза. Сержант вздрогнул, но мягкая хватка мужчины на предплечьях не дала ему ничего сделать. Тони провел языком по шрамам, по металлу, по коже, подсел ближе, отвлек Джеймса, усевшись тому на колени и резко впустив в себя покрасневший от притока крови член. Барнс вскрикнул, металлическая рука на рефлексе схватила Старка за горло. 

Но вместо того, чтобы испугаться, захрипеть, задергаться, вцепиться руками в бионическую конечность, Энтони слегка приподнялся и вновь опустился, буквально трахая его своей влажной, еще не закрывшейся дыркой…

Баки съехал в ебеня. Он ослабил хватку на горле любовника, но не отпустил его, удержал, чувствуя, как бешено скакал пульс Старка, как дергался кадык, как напряглись мышцы, когда воздуха перестало хватать. Взгляд миллиардера был блаженно пуст, лишь томная нега и неприкрытое желание.

\- Стой.

Приказ отдался молотом в ушах Тони, но он послушно замер, не в силах противиться, чувствуя, как за его спиной становилось горячее. 

У Стива после первого оргазма все так же стояло. Он с голодом наблюдал за тем, как Старк буквально нанизывал себя на мощный ствол Баки, начал дрочить. А затем взял смазку и пристроился к блаженно утерянной в медленном ритме совокупления парочке. Они с Барнсом давно научились понимать друг друга без слов, поэтому когда Роджерс услышал приказ Джеймса, то лишь благодарно улыбнулся ему из-за плеча Старка и принялся вставлять в припухшую красную дырочку еще два пальца, подготавливая Тони и для себя.

Мужчина слегка дернулся, но мягкий шепот в ухо заставил его вновь растечься киселем.

\- Тише, наш хороший… Ты такой сладкий… Ты ведь не против?.. Мы оба так хотим тебя… Быть в тебе… Растянуть… Наполнить нашей спермой… Такой тугой… 

Баки, почувствовав, как Тони под его рукой двинул шеей, разжал хватку, но Старк не дал ему убрать руку. Он лишь повернул голову и мягко, влажно, всем ртом поцеловал Стива, выгибая задницу навстречу проникающим в него уже трем пальцам.

\- Хватит.

У Барнса уже горело все, что только могло, – сердце в груди, легкие от нехватки воздуха, член от тесноты и неудовлетворенности. Его очередной приказ привел в чувство и остальных – Стив обвил Тони рукой, другой мягко, но уверенно вводя свой член рядом с членом Баки. Старк закричал.

Вся троица вновь замерла, пока распятый, распяленный Энтони пытался сделать вдох. Горячие живые и прохладные металлические пальцы сплелись над его сердцем, на шраме от реактора.

Старк двинул бедрами навстречу любовникам, открыл рот и наконец-то сделал вдох. Больше, кроме как дышать, он не мог уже ничего.

Они, оба, зажали его с двух сторон и трахали, ебали, пялили, он не знал, как можно назвать то, что они с ним вытворяли, но если и был бы лучший момент, чтобы застрять в нем навечно, то вот он – между двумя скульптурными телами солдат, закаленных в горниле битвы, неутомимых, распятым их толстыми членами, заполненным до отказа, до нескончаемого потока экстаза беспрестанно стимулируемой простаты, в помещении, затопленном их жаром, их стонами, их криками, их похотью и нежностью, их любовью и болью…

Стив и Баки кончили одновременно в пытающуюся сжаться дырочку Тони, целуясь над его плечом, не в силах оторваться друг от друга еще несколько минут. Постепенно приведя дыхание в порядок, они аккуратно сняли с себя ни на что не реагирующего Энтони, уложили на матрасы там, где еще остались целые сухие простыни, бережно обтерли влажным полотенцем и оставили отдыхать сладко засопевшего, очевидно, вконец измотанного мужчину, и отправились в душ.

Стив кончил дважды, Барнс – один, но им это не мешало, когда Роджерс опустился перед Баки на колени и расслабил горло, позволяя тому просто трахать свой рот, размашисто, сильно, сжимая в кулаке светлые вихры. Джеймс вытащил член из гостеприимной глотки и кончил Капитану на лицо, с удовольствием наблюдая, как тот, сука, принялся облизываться и сверкал глазами из-под мокрой челки. 

Сержант рывком поднял его на ноги и довел до оргазма языком и руками – малыш остался все таким же чувствительным, сжимался вокруг двух пальцев в заднице и кончил на кафель несколькими тугими струями.

Возвратившись в комнату, оба повалились спать – нервное и физическое напряжение дает о себе знать, и теперь уже все трое забылись крепким сном.

Первое, что почувствовал Тони, выплывая из сна – всполохи удовольствия в растянутой заднице. 

Затем горячий рот на стоящем члене. 

Открыв глаза, он увидел золотистую макушку, движущуюся между его ног спереди, и тусклый блеск металлической руки прямо под щекой. 

Баки придерживал одну его ногу на весу, чтобы им со Стивом было проще двигаться.

\- Сссадисссты, - прошипел Старк, запустил пятерню в волосы Роджерса и принялся подмахивать. В итоге оба, и Барнс, и Капитан замерли, заставляя Тони просто двигаться между ними, то нанизывая себя на истекающий смазкой ствол сержанта, то вбиваясь в горло Стива. 

Гений был напряжен, оргазм уже приближался, но тут Барнс резко подался вперед, делая несколько судорожных толчков, и кончил внутрь разочарованно застонавшего Старка.

\- Сука, пожалуйста, я… Черт…

Но его заткнули крепким поцелуем и перевернули на спину.

\- Ты был таким хорошим мальчиком для нас, Тони, так что мы решили тебя наградить, - прошептал ему на ухо Джеймс, пока Старк зачарованно наблюдал, как Роджерс опустился на его член. Миллиардер не мог отвести взгляд от торчащего члена, напряженного пресса, судорожно поднимающейся груди и наконец перевел его на лицо Стива – довольное, расслабленное.

\- Трахнешь меня, Тони? – нахально оскалился Капитан, и у Старка сорвало все предохранители. Он резко схватил Роджерса за бедра и с силой принялся насаживать на себя подающегося навстречу и громко стонущего любовника. Задница Роджерса была не такой узкой, очевидно, что Баки уже успел над ней поработать, но все равно дырочка была плотной, жаркой и в меру влажной, и Тони без зазрения совести и какой-либо осторожности таранил ее, заставляя Капитана откидываться на нем, выгибаться и принимать все, что миллиардер собирался ему дать. Словно всех ощущений мало, Барнс приказал:

\- Давай, Стиви, расскажи ему, как тебе нравится, ты же любишь, когда тебя ебут, да?

\- Черт, да, - в изумлении услышал Старк. – Он… Блядь… Он идеален. Толстый и длинный, так хорошо растягивает… 

И это словно спусковой крючок – сделав еще несколько толчков, Тони излился в эту узкую задницу. Роджерс как можно плотнее прижался ягодицами, сжал анус, словно выдаивая Старка, и от этого еще крышесноснее. У Стива все еще стояло.

Он слез с разомлевшего Энтони и направился к Баки. Тот немедленно поднялся ему навстречу, приветствовал очередным голодным поцелуем, отошел назад, к стене, оттесняемый Капитаном. В следующую секунду Стив подхватил Барнса под бедра, поднимая над полом, притиснул к стене и медленно опустил на себя. Джеймс взвыл и до крови прокусил Роджерсу губу, хватаясь бионической рукой за стоящий слева шкаф, сминая добротную мебель как пустую жестянку. 

Тони взглядом облизывал бугрящиеся мышцы обоих, блики света в каплях пота на крепких телах в такт движениям Стива внутри дырки Барнса, когда мутные от похоти глаза сержанта встретились с его.

\- Засади ему, давай же… - успел пробормотать он каркающим голосом, пока Роджерс не заткнул его очередным поцелуем-укусом.

Старк поднялся, подошел к ним. Ему показалось, что Роджерс не дастся – слишком рьяно он втрахивал любовника в стену, слишком голодно стонал тому рот, - но нет, стоило только Тони провести рукой по взмокшей розовой спине, как Капитан замер, словно норовистый жеребец – пофыркивая и встряхивая мокрыми волосами.

Энтони неудобно, он ниже их обоих минимум на полголовы, но Баки опустил руку и заставил Старка замереть внутри Стива, и теперь все было идеально – Роджерс сам двигался между ними, как совсем недавно бился Тони, и это было так охуительно-прекрасно, что невольные слезы подступали к глазам. Джеймс легко провел металлическими пальцами по повлажневшей щеке Тони, тот улыбнулся и поймал их губами. 

Кончили в этот раз они одновременно.

Где-то среди принесенных роботами вещей были часы, планшеты, телефоны, но трое мужчин словно потерялись для всего мира. Хотя скорее специально потеряли себя для всего мира.

Они уже перестали считать оргазмы, позы, порой накрывало так, что начинали без всяких прелюдий – вот они едят китайскую лапшу палочками, а вот уже Стив опустился на колени между ног Тони и медленно отсасывал ему, пока тот дожевывал свою порцию. 

Да, порой это походило на какой-то дикий сюрр, спасало лишь то, что все трое знали, что испытывают другие, как возбуждение накрывает вновь и вновь, как хочется давать и брать, как хочется кончать и заставить кончить. И уже не оставалось никакого смущения, никаких рамок, все отодвинулось на второй план.

Из-за сыворотки Баки и Стив хотели больше, чаще, Старк помогал им, подставлялся и имел, отсасывал со всем удовольствием, но неизбежно его напор ослабевал. В конце уже он сидел, притянув громко стонущего к себе Стива на грудь, наблюдая, как Барнс медленно, бережно вводил ему в анус свою бионическую руку. Роджерс еле дышал, стараниями Тони, все время напоминавшему ему об этом, растиравшему ему грудь и живот. Когда сфинктер сомкнулся на запястье, Джеймс кончил, не притрагиваясь к себе, просто смотря на то, как красный, опухший по краям, вывороченный анус сжимал металл. Одно движение ладонью по члену – и Капитан забился в мощнейшем оргазме, удерживаемый Тони, живой рукой Баки снаружи и бионической – внутри. 

Стив смотрел на Джеймса, как… как на ожившего Бога. Джеймс смотрел так же, если не еще преданнее. Казалось, эти двое могли сейчас просто вырвать свои сердца и вставить их в грудную клетку другому. 

Старк почувствовал смущение, наблюдая за этой сценой, но не решился ее нарушить движением, замер, лишь перевел взгляд в пол, когда почувствовал, что его лицо приподнимали за подбородок. 

Оба смотрели на него с таким непередаваемым счастьем во взгляде, внутри их глаз словно плескалось солнце. Тихонько потянув Тони за волосы, Стив наградил его нежным, полным искренности и любви поцелуем, практически невинным. Старк почувствовал его дрожь и, когда оторвался, увидел, что Барнс вынул ладонь и тоже потянулся к Энтони за поцелуем. 

Заснули они в этот раз переплетясь так, что было абсолютно непонятно, где чьи конечности, но им было плевать – жар тел согревал их, испытанное сблизило буквально до подкожного уровня, как физически, так и духовно.

Пробуждение ознаменовалось лучами света из наконец-то открывшихся окон и легким сквозняком.

Голос Беннера по громкой связи сообщил:

\- Судя по вашим сканам, действие газа закончилось, так же остатки испарились из джета, так что ваш карантин завершен. 

Точно. Реальная жизнь. Сука.

Поднимались, шли в душ и одевались как сомнамбулы. Как-то и нечего было сказать, или наоборот – слишком много было. Разрывали мысли – как теперь они? А как те, кто снаружи? Косые взгляды? Ха! Да от них поди шарахаться будут, как от прокаженных до третьего колена… Решилось все просто.

У Тони, в отличие от Барнса и Роджерса, ускоренной регенерации не было. На очередном шаге он вновь запнулся, прихрамывая – не то, что задница, все тело болело от трехдневных физических упражнений. Пытаясь ухватиться за многострадальный шкаф, Старк не рассчитал расстояние и упал бы, если бы не четыре руки, поймавшие его в свои надежные объятия. 

\- Эй, ты как? – заботливо поинтересовался Баки.

\- Я?.. Прек-красно… - заикнувшись, попытался, было, отшутиться привычно миллиардер, но прижавшийся с другой стороны Стив мягко уткнулся носом в его волосы.

\- Тони, прекрати. – И тот послушался.

\- Ну, заездили вы меня немного, я ж без сыворотки… - признался он, все еще смущаясь и отводя взгляд, не решаясь посмотреть своим недавним любовникам в лицо.

\- Прости, - тихо ответил Баки и мягко поцеловал его. Удивленный, Старк перевел взгляд с раскаивающегося лица Барнса на Стива. Тот мягко чмокнул его в щеку и перехватил поудобнее. 

\- Мы о тебе позаботимся, - кивнул он и улыбнулся. Тони не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. 

Да, все это было лишь стечением обстоятельств. Да, всему виной был чертов газ. Да, Старк спас их обоих, но, черт, они сами помогли победить в войне и столько уже раз спасали весь мир.

Но каким-то образом все это переросло в новое, большее, чем они могли сейчас не то, что понять, но даже хотя бы осознать. Тем не менее лишаться этого никто не хотел, слишком драгоценно было то, что чувствовалось на душе.

Выдохнув, ребята двинулись навстречу судьбе.

Коридоры были пусты. За открывшимися дверями конференц-зала их уже ждали, но… Вместо ватаги врачей, научных сотрудников, всей верхушки Щ.И.Т.а, их ждали только Беннер, Фьюри, Романова, Бартон и Уилсон. На щеке Наташи красовалась пара смачных ссадин. Она же первая и рванула к парням.

\- Боже, вы как? В порядке? Брюс сказал, что все уже должно быть нормально… - Обалдевшая троица по очереди принимала крепкие объятия русской, а потом и остальных. Как обычно, Фьюри с его одним глазом оказался прозорливее всех.

\- Не волнуйтесь, обо всей ситуации знаем только мы. Для всех остальных вы были просто под обеззараживающим карантином, а ты, Старк, был очень-очень занят перемодуляцией охранных систем нового хэликерьера и поэтому не отвечал на звонки Пеппер.

Стив, Барнс и Тони ошалело переглянулись.

\- Нет, вы что, правда, думали, что мы побежим сплетни разносить? – ухмыльнулся Клинт. Его коварный взгляд не обещал спокойствия от подколок всю ближайшую вечность, но выражения лиц остальных подтвердили его слова. – Нат даже к вам прорваться пыталась… С боем.

Женщина гордо вздернула подбородок.

\- Я за своих друзей жизни не пожалею, не то, что несколько ночей на секс-марафон, пусть даже и с тремя…

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Тони, прихрамывая, подошел к шпионке и обнял ее.

Бартона, решившего уже что-то хохотнуть по поводу утиной походки Старка, Баки профессионально ткнул металлическим локтем под ребра. Чтобы следов не осталось. Лучник согнулся пополам, а подошедший Роджерс снова аккуратно, но многозначительно притиснул к себе гения. Собравшегося на это что-то возмущенно прошипеть по типу: «Я не инвалид!» Тони, Капитан не менее профессионально обезвредил поцелуем в нос. Стоящие вокруг захихикали.

\- Ладно, отправляйтесь-ка вы все по домам, это происшествие заставило нас поволноваться, а вам троим нужен отдых в особенности. Сыворотка сывороткой, но спокойствие и крепкий сон еще никому не вредили…

С таким напутствием троица оказалась в башне Старка в рекордные сроки. И только войдя в родные пенаты, Тони понял, как он в действительности устал – и морально, и физически. Рядом с ним уже откровенно позевывали и два супер-солдата. Не сговариваясь, они утянули хозяина дома в его спальню, раздели, не слушая возражений и перехватывая руки, смазали синяки, засосы, ссадины и натруженный анус, а потом обвили с двух сторон, словно ребенка спеленали, не оставляя иного выхода, кроме как блаженно расслабиться между двумя горячими, словно печки, телами, и уснуть, слушая мирное сопение.

Вся следующая неделя прошла практически амебно – парни ели, спали, слонялись по башне, изредка усаживались читать или смотреть кино, Стив и Барнс принципиально не пускали Тони в лаборатории, небезосновательно опасаясь, что тот запрется там и в конце концов напридумывает не только новые изобретения, но и еще что-нибудь совсем не нужное и не являющееся правдой.

Вместо этого они окружили Старка заботой, готовили завтраки для него, обеды и ужины делали уже втроем, Тони за эту неделю научился готовить больше, чем за всю свою предыдущую жизнь. Помогали перемещаться по дому, не реагируя на сердитое шипение, разминали ему спину и плечи, иногда просто обнимали со спины и целовали в затылок, легонько взъерошивая чистые волосы. А когда усаживались читать или смотреть кино, то всегда устраивали его с максимальным удобством. Баки любил садиться за спиной Тони, прижимая одной рукой его к своей груди, а Стив устраивался на полу на подушках у Старка между ног, и тот млел, по привычке уже принимаясь поглаживать и теребить блондинистые вихры пальцами, другой рукой задумчиво скользя по металлическим сочленениям на бионическом протезе.

Спустя эту неделю к ним впервые нагрянули в гости – Брюс, Клинт и Наташа. Первый с чисто профессиональной точки зрения, последние же от нечего делать, запасшись несколькими упаковками пива, коробками с пиццей и подозрительной штуковиной, которую Бартон с ехидной улыбкой прятал за спиной. В этот раз горе-шутника обезвредил уже Стив – отобрал медицинскую подушку-пончик ядовито-розового цвета и лопнул, сдавив одной рукой. В ответ на милую и холодную, как айсберг, пустивший ко дну Титаник, улыбку Капитана, Клинт только сглотнул. 

Закончив со всеми тестами, Беннер вежливо отказался от предложения выпить пива и удалился. Оставшиеся решили посмотреть Интерстеллар. К сожалению, только удалившийся Брюс смог бы оценить этот шедевр кинематографа в полной мере, ну и Старк. Если бы последний не уснул, удобно свернувшись клубочком на коленках еще раньше задремавшего Барнса. Клинт уже вовсю резался на телефоне в Angry Birds, тихонько матеря чувствительность сенсорного экрана, ведь не мог же он, лучник из команды Мстителей, промахнуться, в самом-то деле?

А Наташа задумчиво смотрела на уютно скомпоновавшуюся троицу. Поймав этот взгляд, Роджерс невольно напрягся, но женщина лишь улыбнулась и взяла очередной кусок пиццы.

\- В форму не влезешь, - подколол ее Кэп.

\- Твою позаимствую – в ней задница очень классно смотрится, - отбрила его Нат, и оба тихонько засмеялись. Но недостаточно тихо, чтобы не потревожить Тони. 

\- Проснулся, Спящий красавец? – продолжила хихикать Романова. Старк только собирался что-то ей ответить, когда осознал, в какой позе и где находится, судорожно дернулся, но быстрая реакция и крепкая хватка Барнса не дали ему упасть.

\- Тони, эй, все нормально, - шпионка протянула руку и положила ее на плечо гения. – Мы – команда фриков, так какая разница, насколько более странными мы станем? Если вам так хорошо – плевать. Это только ваше дело, вам решать, что творить со своей жизнью.

\- А если нужна конспирация, так мы всей толпой сюда переедем, - поддакнул Клинт и тут же снова смачно выругался, а потом ойкнул под дружное: «Не выражаться!» и щипок за ногу от подруги. Смех в тот вечер еще долго не покидал стен гостеприимной башни старого гения, нашедшего свое буквально во льдах.


End file.
